


Pucker Up

by redluna



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Arthur kisses Eames it's when he thinks he might never have the chance to do so again. (He's feeling a little melodramatic, so sue him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr as a pick me up for the lovely Quinn :)

Contrary to popular belief, Arthur hadn’t actually kissed Eames before. Not to say that he hadn’t been tempted. From a purely aesthetic level, after all, Eames had a lovely mouth. And there where times, especially when it was just the two of them, that Arthur almost gave in. But then Eames’ mouth would twist into something nasty, a sure sign he was about to come out with something condescending enough to make Arthur’s skin itch. (Or want to deck him, which was a much easier temptation to give into.)

Eames wasn’t doing much of anything at the moment, though, and wouldn’t be able to even if he was awake. Arthur had tied him to everyone else too tightly for that. There were only so many ways you could drop people in zero gravity, after all. Actually, scratch that because there really was only one in this insistence and he couldn’t even remember it having to be done before. He supposed he would just have to add it to the crazy list of things he had done for Dom.

He was trying not to think of all the ways this could go wrong, but it was too hard not to. Especially when the outcomes would be dropping into limbo or having to chase Dom all around the world again. When he stacked the two together they almost seemed just as bad. He did have his own life, even though people seemed to forget that, and he damn well wanted a chance to live it.

He glanced over at Eames, fighting against the idea in his mind, before sighing. If his life was destined to go up in smoke then he’d at least like to go out with this. And if things worked out then at least Eames wouldn’t remember.

It probably shouldn’t come as a surprise that Eames’ mouth was as warm and soft as he imagined, but still, he knew it was probably nothing compared to the real thing. He hesitated just a moment in pulling back as he pushed down on the trigger, but it hadn’t been long enough for Eames to have realized what had happened. He was sure of that.

Or at least he was sure of it until Eames grabbed his arm in the LAX terminal. 

Arthur raised his eyebrows at him over his shoulder. “Can I help you? Because I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to be separating from each other right now.” He already had a lovely hotel room reserved for just that purpose.

"And I would love to let you be on your way, darling," Eames said, "but there’s this small detail I was hoping you could straighten out for me."

Arthur tugged his arm out of Eames’ grasp because it just looked weird for them to be locked together that way and the last thing they needed was to attract attention. “Whatever it takes to get you gone,” he said. 

He hated the look on Eames’ face, like the other man knew something he didn’t. “Well you see, there was a moment in the dream that I could have sworn I was being kissed and right when I woke up…”

Arthur’s whole body went cold in a way that had nothing to do with the air conditioning in the terminal. “Goodbye, Mr. Eames.” He turned on his heel, trying not to pay attention to how shaky his steps were when he marched away.

Eames didn’t let him get far, though, before catching him by the elbow again.

Arthur whirled around, a snarl already on his lips. “What is it, Eames? Do you want to mock me? Or claim that I sexually assaulted you? Which I _didn’t_ , by the way—”

"I don’t think you can claim sexual assault if you wanted it to," Eames cut in.

"What are you even—"

Eames cut Arthur off again, but this time it was with his mouth. Arthur probably should have been embarrassed by how easily he gave into it, but he had been right—the real thing was always better.

By the time Eames pulled away they were both fighting to reclaim their breath and he left his forehead resting against Arthur’s own. “We shouldn’t do this here,” he said.

"I booked a suite," Arthur said. He paused for a moment then added, "With lots of champagne."

"You always do think of everything, pet," Eames grinned. And this time he dragged his teeth across Arthur’s lower lip as he kissed him.


End file.
